


Misdirected Jealousy, and How it Confused Everyone Involved

by Peachesh27



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, F/F, Love Triangles, Suki is a v repressed lesbian, idk if it counts, in which Suki has really bad comphet, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachesh27/pseuds/Peachesh27
Summary: Suki was perfectly happy being friends with siblings Sokka and Katara, but when Sokka introduces her to his new friend, Yue, she starts having feelings she never considered before. As she comes to terms with her newfound feelings of jealousy, she has to accept feelings for Sokka she never considered before. After all, there's no other explanation for why she would be feeling this way with the appearance of the beautiful and sweet Yue... Right?Spoiler alert: There is.
Relationships: Sokka & Suki (Avatar), Sokka & Yue (Avatar), Suki/Yue (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	1. Suki has a realization

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is super short, I know, but I was in a hurry to get over my procrastination and wanted to at least get this started. Everything that happens in this chapter heavily relies on Suki being veeeery repressed, so just bear with me, please. We will get to know Yue better in the next chapter, I promise. I hope you enjoy!

Suki pulled her coat a little tighter and shivered. She was already running late by a few minutes, but she couldn’t find the energy to run through the chilly winter air, even to meet her friends in a more timely manner. As she turned the corner around the library, she spotted Sokka and Katara standing together outside the door of the student center and marveled at their much thinner coats. Sure, they came from a much colder climate than Suki was used to, she was still surprised that anyone could be warm enough in this snow without two layers of coats at least. Sokka spotted Suki coming and began to wave. She trotted towards them a little faster and stopped a few feet away.

“Hey, guys!” Suki greeted, her words accompanied by a shudder and a little cloud of vapor. “So are we going inside, or –?”

Katara spoke up first, “Sokka’s waiting for a friend from class. She’ll be here soon, though.”

“Oh?” Suki mused, “what friend?”

“Her name’s Yue, we got paired up for a project in my History class. She’s cool, I think you’ll like her!” Sokka explained cheerfully.

“Yeah,” Katara interjected, “he sure does.” She gave her brother a teasing smile.

Sokka frowned, a blush growing on his face quickly, “Shut up. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Hi!” a pleasant voice came from behind Suki. She looked over her shoulder and saw a white-haired girl approaching with a smile. Suki blinked for a second while the newcomer greeted Sokka and Katara. The sound of Sokka saying her name dragged her out of her absent-minded distraction by the girl’s white hair.

“Suki, this is Yue,” Sokka explained as Suki snapped back to reality and gave a friendly smile.

“Okay,” Katara tugged on her gloves, “so _now_ let’s go inside, it’s freezing out here.” She started walking before anyone could argue or even agree and disappeared into the student center. The three remaining students traded looks before following Katara in.

Suki loosened her grip on her coat in the warmer temperature of the Student Center as she followed Katara toward the restaurant downstairs. She walked just in front of Yue and Sokka, who were having a conversation. She strained to listen and learned that they were discussing palaces for their history project.

 _What am I doing?_ Suki shook her head. Eavesdropping wasn’t very like her, and it wasn’t like their conversation was necessarily interesting. She heard Yue give a delicate and airy laugh. Suki thought that if snow could laugh that was what it would sound like. Sokka laughed too and Suki furrowed her brow. _What could be so funny about palaces?_

Her train of thought was interrupted when they arrived at the Court Walk, the only non-chain restaurant on campus which fortunately also had the best food. After a few minutes spent ordering and getting drinks, the group found a table to sit at. Sokka and Yue resumed their conversation and Suki turned to chat with Katara instead of letting herself get distracted listening in on the pair again.

Katara and Suki made small talk back and forth while Suki continued to sneak glances at Yue. She was laughing again. _Seriously, what could he be saying that is_ so _funny?_ She felt herself pout and felt confused again. _And why do I even care?_ She felt a sharp jab in her side and snapped her attention back to Katara.

“What’s with you?” Katara asked, when Suki gave her a blank look, “I was just asking if you were getting along with your roommates?”

“Oh yeah,” Suki stirred the ice in her tea, “sure, they’re great.” She smiled but quickly dropped it when she saw the quizzical look Katara was still giving her. “What?”

Katara glanced over at Yue and Sokka, who were too absorbed in their conversation to notice anything was up. She looked back at Suki and finally spoke, “you’re being weird.”

Suki tried to act nonchalant, “no, I’m not.”

Katara raised an eyebrow. She took another quick look and leaned in to whisper to Suki, “is it Yue?”

Suki felt her face get hot, “what? What are you talking about?”

“It’s totally fine, Suki,” Katara kept her voice even, “I know you and Sokka are close, I totally get it if you’re a little jealous.”

Suki blinked. Jealous. _Is that it?_ she thought. She looked over at Sokka and Yue. They were smiling widely at each other, deep in conversation. She felt an odd lurch deep in her gut, and she gaped at the sudden realization. She _was_ jealous. The way Yue seemed to laugh at everything Sokka said, and they were obviously close. And Yue was so pretty, why _wouldn’t_ he like her.

But if Katara was right, and she really was jealous of Yue, that had to mean… “No, no way,” Suki insisted to Katara, “I’m not jealous.”

“You sure about that? You’re blushing pretty hard,” Katara grinned impishly.

Suki raised a hand to her cheek, which felt like it was on fire. “Sokka and I are just friends,” she hissed to Katara, keeping her voice even lower, even though she knew the other two at the table were obviously not hearing.

“I’ve heard that before,” Katara quipped.

Suki thought about it more. She and Sokka had been good friends since their first class together last year. They had spent plenty of time together in that time, going on adventures through the city, trying new restaurants and shops near campus, he had even accompanied her when she got her first tattoo. They were close, Katara was right about that, but all the same, she’d never thought about dating him before. As she studied the pair across the table, and Sokka suddenly seemed to notice her there. He flashed a bright smile and she returned it halfheartedly. When he looked back at Yue, her smile dropped. She was definitely jealous. _So… now what do I do?_ There was no way she could just say something now, she had to try to talk to Sokka. But for now, that would have to wait.


	2. Busmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took a really long time, I had a bad stint of writer's block with this fic. My classes just started up for the semester, and I am updating another fic on top of this one, so the updates are going to be sketchy. I still don't know how to name chapters. (If you saw another second chapter posted like a month ago, no you didn't. I deleted it bc I wrote myself into a corner and it was really rambly, so it doesn't count.)

It was a few more days before Suki even saw Yue again. She went to her classes, she even saw and talked to Sokka. Without Yue around, she didn't feel the jealousy. In fact, she almost forgot about it.

Almost.

"Suki!" A voice called from behind her. Suki was halfway to the bus stop, her green coat hugged close against her body. She slowed her steps, turning to look over her shoulder toward the voice.

A girl in a blue pea coat was jogging to catch up with her. It was Yue. Her white hair glowed like the snow that coated the campus. She was smiling brightly, her cheeks rosy from the cold. Suki dawdled to let her catch up. “Hi, Yue,” she said, hesitantly, “it’s good to see you again.”

“You, too!” Yue said. They stopped together at the snowy bus stop, and Yue spoke up again, “Which bus are you on?”

Suki glanced over the map and schedule put up at the stop. “The northbound bus. It’ll be here in about five minutes,” she reported. She looked back at Yue who lit up.

“I’m on that bus, too!” she exclaimed. She hesitated for a moment, and asked, “would you want to ride together? I figure it would be more fun to have someone to talk to than to be alone,” she said. Some of the enthusiasm had left her voice as if she had suddenly become more shy or nervous.

Suki hesitated to reply, still unsure how exactly she felt about the other girl who could be her competition. But Yue was right that sitting and talking to someone else on a bus was generally more fun and less intimidating than going alone, and she felt bad judging Yue without actually getting to know her. “Sure, that sounds nice,” she replied, smiling at Yue, who returned it brightly.

“Great!” Yue clapped her gloved hands happily. “Are you heading home?” she asked.

“Yeah. I live in an apartment complex about a mile away, and I don’t have a car, so,” she gestured vaguely to the bus stop. “What about you?” she returned.

“I actually live in the apartments right over there,” she pointed to a building a few blocks away, “I’m just making a grocery run right now,” she explained. Suki nodded and turned her head when she heard the bus approaching around the corner.

They got onto the bus together, taking a pair of seats next to one another. Yue made herself comfortable and pulled off her soft-looking black gloves. Suki admired her manicured blue nails. _If we're going to be riding together_ , _I might as well make conversation,_ she thought. "So, what's your major, Yue?" she asked.

Yue looked over and replied, "I'm a history major! What about you?"

"Women's and Gender Studies."

Yue grinned, "that sounds interesting!" she said, "I was thinking about maybe doing that one, but I went with history instead. I'm interested in teaching," she explained.

"Cool!" Suki responded, "I honestly don't know what I'm going to be doing yet, just studying right now." She fidgeted with a loose string on her sleeve.

"So are you from around here?" Yue asked.

Suki shook her head, "no, I'm actually from Oklahoma," she replied, "still not quite used to the cold up here. Even after being here for a year," she chuckled awkwardly.

Yue nodded understandingly, "I grew up not far from here, so I'm pretty used to it," she said.

“I can see that,” Suki said, gesturing to her pea coat, “your coat is like half the thickness of mine, and you seemed just fine out there.”

Yue looked down at her outfit and laughed, “you’d be surprised by the power of a couple of well-insulated layers.” She undid the buttons of her coat, revealing a plain black turtleneck underneath. Suki, felt her cheeks warm slightly and nodded again. She spotted a moon-shaped pendant laying in the middle of Yue’s chest. It was ornately decorated with silver and blue wire. Yue seemed to notice her studying it, and reached to lift it slightly. “Cool, right?”

Suki looked up to meet Yue’s eyes. “It’s beautiful, where did you get it?”

“During the summer, there’s a farmer’s market that goes on along this street actually. I got this from some booth that was selling hand-made jewelry. I thought it looked really nice. And I’ve always been a fan of the Moon if that makes any sense,” she fiddled with the pendant in her fingers while she spoke, smiling brightly. Suki watched her intently, somewhat mesmerized.

“You’ll have to show me this farmer’s market when it happens again,” she blurted out. Yue stared at her for a moment, and Suki regretted her words, worried that she had overstepped. They barely knew each other, it was way too presumptuous to think Yue would be interested in hanging out with her months in the future.

But Yue smiled brightly again, “that’d be fun!” she exclaimed. Suki smiled back. The bus soon pulled to a stop near a grocery store. Yue looked out the window, “this is my stop,” she said and went to stand, buttoning her coat again.

Not quite ready to stop talking to Yue, Suki stood as well. “Mind if I come with?” she asked, “I could use some groceries, too, actually.” She rubbed a hand behind her neck. She wasn’t sure why she was nervous.

“Totally, that works with me!” she said. The two girls made their way off the bus and into the store. They wandered the store, gathering food and soap and whatever else they needed, chatting and laughing the whole time. Suki found herself watching how Yue walked with interest and giggling at anything she said that was even remotely amusing. When their shopping trip ended finally, they finally went their separate ways, Suki taking the North bus, and Yue taking the South bus back, but not before exchanging phone numbers and vague promises to hang out soon.

When Suki finally landed back in her apartment, she unloaded her groceries and went to collapse on her bed.

Laying there and staring at the ceiling light fixture, her mind wandered back to Yue. Her pretty smile and hypnotic white hair. Suki felt her face warm slightly. Suddenly she remembered her conversation with Katara about jealousy, and she stopped.

 _Wait._ After spending some time with Yue one-on-one, she no longer felt jealous at all. But she thought about it more, and she started to realize that…

She sat up and glanced over at her mirror, decorated with photographs. She zeroed in on a photo of her and Sokka at a summer concert. Suki didn’t know much about crushes, she’d always felt awkward about the subject when her friends in high school would pressure her into confessing to a crush she wasn’t even sure of. She knew that she was fond of Sokka, but she very much did not think she had a crush on him. Which meant that Katara’s jealousy theory had to be wrong.

Unless it wasn’t. At least, not completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) please don't hesitate to comment at me so I don't go two more months before updating again. I already promised I was going to update before the end of last week, and I missed that deadline, bc I got caught up with a bunch of homework. so.


End file.
